


Doggy Nights

by songquake



Series: Firewhiskey Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firewhiskey Fic, August 2011.<br/>Cousins debate the dog days of summer's etymology. Also, smut. </p><p>NOTE: FWF is a LiveJournal community devoted to producing works while drunk, with no beta-readers or editing allowed. Therefore, one should expect hilarity, not coherence. And definitely not good writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **I am of legal drinking age in my region: in my region:** (yes/no) Yes/yes  
>  **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Dudley/Harry  
>  **Challenge:** Dog Day sof Sumemr  
>  **Summary:** Cousins debate the dog days of summer's etymology. Also, smut.   
> **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, drunken!sex, animagus!sex, knotting, cousincest. Oh, and per the request on some comment thread or other, forced orgasm.

"I'm pretty sure that the Dog Days were _not_ named for your uncle, Harry." 

"Ew, no, not _him_. that would be your da! But I meant, my _godfather_. Sirius. Mum and Dad would have had me calling him Uncle Sirius for sure, I just know it." 

Dudlye humphed. "Still doesn't mean this fucking part of August was named for him, mate." 

"Yes it was! See, Sirius was the _DOG_ star. Get it?" 

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Got it." 

"And 'sides, dogs are hot."

Dudley wrinkeled his nose. "Please, please, please stpop," he sayd. "Don't want to think about you and your godfather, evne in evne he was a dog, wespecialy if he was a god."

"Not a _god_ , and not a _dog_ , either,' Harry said. "Though I, er did spend some tiem wanking to the idea of dog!Sirius back in the day." 

"Never acted on it, hm?" 

Harry looked scandalised for a minute, then disappointed.Very disappointed. "No," he said. 

Dudley took another swig of his ale and eyed his cousin. "You sound disturbingly interested in that,"  
he said.

Harry shrugged. "You mean you never, ever, _ever_ , considered shagging someone who was 'wrong'? and you never, ever, _ever_ considered doing it with an anikmal?" 

"Er…" 

"yeah, thought so." Harry smirked triumphantly. "only seems fair that you tell me aobu tit." 

Dudley shook his head. "Nah, mate," he said, hoping his friendliness would distract Harry from the topic of conversation.

Harry, drunk, was easily distracted. "You never wondered about having a dog's prick up your arse? Man, when I found out Sirius was an Animagus, it was all I oculd think about." 

That was still not quite a welcome topic of conversation, though. "Er," Dudley said again.

"It's the idea of the knot, really," Harry continued, oblivious to his cousin's discomfort. 

Which of course he was. Since the two of them had reconciled, Dudley had never known Harry to ever be aware of what was before his very eyes. He saw plots within plots, but never the obvious. 

"I've always thought it would be, I dunno, kinda romantic, this business of having my body stuck inside a lover's after we came," Harry continued. "I suppose that's ridiculous, but there you go." 

Dudley paused ofr a moment, considering. It _was_ rather romantic, actually, in a sick, bestial sort of way. "Hmm." 

He was thinking about things way too much. He blaemed the booze. Then he told Harry so.

"Wait, what? What are you blaming booze for?" 

"For thinking that the knot think might be hot. Wanker." 

Harry grinned lewedly. "Not when I can help it." 

Dudley blushed. Harry seemed to be red, too, but that might be because… "What is it you're drinking, again?" Dudly asked. 

"Firewhiskey." 

"Never heard of it. Any good?" 

"It's great, man! Want to try some?" 

This was the problem with visiting harry, foc rouse. He was so excited about all these magical things that Dudley half the time wanted to try them, too. "'sit safe for a normal person?" he asked. 

Harry paused. "Dunno. Imagine it would be. And if not, Hermione makes me carry a Portkey to St mungo's. Says I can't be trusted to keep myself alve." 

"did pretty wel lwehn whe were kids, though," Dudley pointed out. 

"I know! But anyway, if it's not safe for you, I'll make sure we're both holding onto the Portkey and make sure to ssay the spell right." 

It was the booze. It had to be the booze, Dudley would think later, because otherwise he _never_ would have trusted Harry on this one. "Okay. IGve it here." 

Instead of passing a glass, Harry made an entire bottle of the bloody stuff fly at them. 

"er, a glass, perhaps?" Dudley said. 

"Oh! Right!" A snifter then flew at Dudley's head. He was glad he'd played Rugby rather than football; he was miraculously abel to catch it rather than head it. Pulling out the stop, he took a swig. The Firewhiskey burned a line down his digestrive system, but _man_ it felt good.

Dudley's thought came fast but clear. Just not so organized. "I like this stuff," he said. 

Harry giggled. _Giggled_. Dudley was sure he'd never seen that beore. "You just giggled," he said. _way to sy the obvious, DUrsley,_ he sthought.

"Yup. Drunk, see? You'll be pretty damn drunk too, soon," Harry said confidently. 

Dudley was glad they were both drunk. Harry was awfully cute hwen he wsa tipsy and brash. 

"You're cute when you're tipsy and brash," Dudley commented. Stupidly. _Stop beign so damn stupid,_ he thought to himself, somehow managing not to say it aloud. 

Harry loked sideways at him. "Er, thanks," he said. "Ddidn't know you felt th at way, Big D." 

Dudly looked at his hands. They were still pretty steady, holding htat bottole of Firewhiskey. "well, 'm not blind," he replied. He looked up as harry leaned in beside him, bumping him on the shoulder. Shit, how powerful was this Firewhiskey?

It's pretty strong suff," Harry replied, at which point Dudley realised that there was absolutely no filter left between his mouth na dhis brain. "fuck," he said. 

Harry just laughed, loudly. 

"Well, you knew I was a great queer already," Dudley said. "Since I wasn't allowed ot be like a brother to you, it only stands ot show…" 

"Mixed meta- meta- metawhatevers, much?" Harry said. 

"you can't even say 'metaphors,' Harry!"

"Didn't lnow you even knew the word," Harry replied. 

"A Smeltings Education isn’t just about big sticks," Dudley said. He bludshed even redder at the image that came to mind. Piers Polkiss has ceratainy had a big stick. 

Harry seemed to be considering something. 

"I always wondered about Smeltings," Harry said. "Is it just marks and money that lets you go there, or did being a legacy of sorts help?" 

Dudley shrugged. "I imagine the legacy did help, though you knew my Dad. Not sure they had such highfalutin standards to beign with." Harry nodded. "How did it work with your school?' 

"My--? Oh, how did the list for Hogwarts get established? Something called a 'Magical Quill' put down the names for those with magic who were eligible, I think," Harry said. "Though I don't know; there were fees, so I suppose one had ot have some money in order to go." 

"Thought your friend Ron was poor?" 

"Yeah," said Harry. "I dunno. Their family ahs sent kids to the school for ages, thohug. Maybe that helps."

"But if you're a wizard you can go." 

Harry eyed him thoughtfully. "I don’t' know," he said. "Like I said, I always assumed so. But there are wizardcs and witches around my age who weren't in school with me. Don't even knw where they went to school, most of them. But not all of my class at the Auror Acade3my had been at Hogwarts with me." 

Dudley nodded, swallowed both his pride and another rgulp of Firewhiskey. The warmth was suffusing his body, crawling uncomfortably towards his cock. "Always was a little jealous," he admitted. 

"really? I thought you were just terrified." 

"Well, I would be, wouldn't I? First grown wizard I met tried to trun me inot a pig!"

"Yeah," Harry muttered. He was no longer bumping Dudley's shoulder, nor looking at him, either. "Still, would you have wanted to have magic?" 

"Yeah," Dudley said. He took another long drink from th ebottole. The snifter had been a good idea at the time, but of little use at the rate he was dirnking now. "Do you think I might have any?" 

"Yeah!" Harry said. "You really could! Mayben not neought for Hogwarts, but you couldn't have bene that fast as a kid without some kind of help!" 

"What?" Harry's logic made no sense.

"Look, there are two reasons people are fast runners. One is that they need to run _from_ something. Or someone. The other is that they are fucking athletes who get off on it. Did either of those apply to you as a kid?" 

Dudley thought. "NO, but I didn't think I was all that fast," he said. 

"You caught me often enough, often enough that my magic did shit like transport me to the top of the roof of our school." 

"That wasn't a good jump, then?" 

Harry cuffed him gently ono the back of his head. "Fuck, no, Dud. THatwas my magic tring to keep me from getting gpounded." 

Dudley nodded. "You seem to like getting pounded now," he joked.

"Not the way you used to pound me when we were kids." Harry's voice was dry. 

Dudley raised an eyebrow. He'd never managed that before. Bieng drunk sure helped with some thigns. "I didn't know any other way to pound you at the tiem." 

Harry coughed. Apparently, this was an unexpected turn of conversation. "Well, if you think you might have magic, you want a go at my wnad?" 

Dudley hardened in his pants. Had harry actually just offered him a "go" at his "wand"? His mouth ran dry, and not because of the Firewhiskey he was imbibing. "Yeah," he rasped.

Unfortunately, Harry pulled out a stick. It had a fancy handle. "Here you go, then," he said. "Try something simple… you can swish and flick it, and say ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ', and it'll make whatever you're pointing it at float in the air. 

When Dudley said those words, he pointed the wand at Harry. Harry seemed to jump, then fall in a sprawl on the floor. 

"Er, did you mean to jump, then?" Dudley asked, hoping Harry hadn't but unable to believe he had caused the collapse of his cousin like that. 

"NO, Dudders. That was you." Harry looked pleased, somehow. It gave Dudley an idea. He pointed the wand at himself. "CANIS MAJOR!" he shouted. 

He was staring at Harry's crotch. Bhis cousin's trousers twitched, seemed to be moving. He smelled good – salty and just plain _delicious_. 

And his breath was speeding up. He smelt of the bacon sandwiches they'd eaten earlier. Dudley growled. 

"I reckon you've got some magic after all, Dudley," Harry said. Dudley cocked his head to the side. 

Then Harry was scratching behind his ears…which were, somehow, on top of his head. Dudley truned his head up to look at Harry. He whined just a little, an inquiry. 

"Mastiff," Harry said in amaxement. "I would have thought you'd be something…blonder."

 _Bugger,_ Dudley thought. If he was a Mastiff, he was clearly either a puppy or a runt. He stepped forward, ran his nose along Harry's denim jeans. The texture was fascinating, but not as fascinating as the scent wafting off him in ever larger wves. 

Dudley bit at Harry's thigh through his trousers. It was a playful bite; he didn't expect his teeth to actually pierce the fabric. 

Neither did he expect Harry to moan, for the smell to increase, for his trousers to grow even tighter over his straining cock. 

_Well,_ thought Dudley. _This is something indeed!_ He nudged his cousin's hardened cock with his nose, and felt another wave of arousal come past his nose. 

Dudley licked the bulge in Harry's rousers. 

Harry bucked. 

Well, that was encouraging, wasn't it? Dudley licked again, and whined again. He bit as gently as he could around Harry's flies. 

Harry chuckeld. "You want in, boy?" he asked, scratching Dudley's head again. Dudley nodded. "When I was thinking of doggy pleasures, this wasn't quote what I had in mind." 

Dudley answered with another long lick, from the centre of the seam that went from Harry's flies to his waistband. He licked again, trying to massage Harry's cock with his doggy tongue. 

The rough fabric was beginning to hurt his doggy tongue. He'd not be able to keep up at that much longer. He continued, though, the taste of Harry starting to seep through the denim keeping him going. 

By the time Harry pulled away and undid his zip, Dudley was panting. He shot Harry a grin. 

"You like that?" Harry asked. "Bet you'll like this even better." He tugged off his trousers and pants. 

Dudley drooled. He was glad he was a dog and therefoe allowed to such rude thngs. His mum would have a heart attack if she knew what his mouth was up to. Somehow, that made Dudley's own cock even harder. Fuck, but he'd need to shove it into soemthign soon. 

Harry's cock was thick and red and impossibly hot. Dudley could feel the heat coming off of it even from the several inches away he stood. When Harry stooped to scratch him again, Dudley lunched. He put his whole mouth around that hot, hot penis and licked hard along the undersde. 

Feeling the twitch and pulse of Harry's cock brushing his teeth made Dudley almost as happy as being able to do magic. He wasn't sure, even, which of the two was making him painfully hard. 

Dudley pulled back, licked Harry's knees and up the insides of his thighs. These places tasted too much like soap. Yuck. 

He stretched his head, closed his mouth, and bopped Harry's stomach with his head. As he expected, arry hadn't anticipated this and fell backwards onto the sofa, arms and legs akimbo. Dudley charged again and managed to get his snout underneath Harry's cock and balls to lick a long stripe from the back to the front of Harry's arse. He then let his tongue slap Harry's bollocks. 

Harry's crack, bollocks, and cock decidedly did _not_ taste of soap. In fact, when he got ot the tip of Harry's penis once more, the foreskin was pulled back and exposed a head _shining_ with Harry's arousal. Dudley growled again before licking it thoroughly. 

Above him, Harry trembled. 

It was too much. Dudley pounced, shoving his cock deep into his cousin. Somehow, Harry's legs folded around Dudley's hind hips and he lost his balance. The dog and his young man fell to the floor. 

Dudley loved the feel of Harry's hard, red cock trapped helplessly between them, the tip brushing Dudley's belly. He briefly wondered whether the hair on his stomach was smooth enough not to hurt Harry, but really, he didn't much care. He was fucking a hot, tight, hot, silk-textured, _hot hole_. and fuck if it mattered what the human surrounding that hole felt. 

Besides, Harry's screams seemed happy enough. He didn't _smell_ scared. And his arsehole and legs were clenching most pleasantly. 

"FUCK, Dudley," Harry shouted. 

Dudley felt his cock grow impossibly big, the tip of it…damn, he didn't know what it was doing, quite, but Harry was shuddering and shuddering, and it was _nommy_. So nommy that Dudley howled and then bit his cousin's shoulder, drawing delicious blood. 

When he felt the come spurting out of him, though Dudley wasn't satisfied. He kept humping for a little bit, but eventually his cock felt too sensitive for that, too. Staying inside Harry, though, that felt good. 

And possible. 'Cause his cock was certainly not going anywhere. 

" _Fuck,_ Dudley," Harry was moaning. "Move." 

Dudley huffed and licked again at Harry's bloody shoulder. He noticed the way Harry trembled and shuddered a bit, and decided he liked it. He licked from the top of Harry's left arm to his ear, then bit-- _lightly_ \--there. Harry bucked. 

The squeeze around the knot at the base of his cock felt surprisingly good. Dudley pushed himself onto his front legs and licked from Harry's right shoulder to his ear and bit that one, too. 

Harry squeezed and bucked again. 

Dudley could be perfectly happy staying in this situation for a long tme, he decided. Even if Harry had to spend the rest of his life curled up like a prawn, the way he was resting now under Dudley's weight. 

Dudley fell asleep. 

When he woke, he was still a dog but his cock had slipped messily out of Harry's arse. Harry remained beneath him. Harry was _hugging_ him, stroking and scratching his neck. Dudley whinged, just a little.

"Figures you'd be a brat even in your Animagus form" Harry murmured. He tightened his legs—which were also hugging Dudley—again, but then let them flop to the floor. He shoved at Dudley a little. "Fuck, you're heavy," he said. "Though…a Mastiff. I guess I shouldn't expect lightweight." 

Dudley growled as he regained his footing and looked down at Harry once again. He was only sporting half a hard-on. 

Well. That wouldn't do. Dudley leaned in and sniffed at it again. He gave a lick. 

Harry groaned. "Can't believe you'd stil be interested in that, not now," he said. 

The cock, Dudley noticed, was awfully red for not being filled with Harry's blood. He sniffed again. It still smelled of promised semen. He wanted it. 

So he licked again, going from the base, just past the balls, to the tip of his cousin's cock. Which twitched despite the sound of Harry wincing above him. 

"Really, Dudley, you don't have to. Not at all," Harry said. 

Dudley huffed and licked again, this time paying attention to Harry's balls. He then licked several times up Harry's cock, his tongue folding itself around the slightly chafed skin. 

Harry was begnnning to shake again. "Dudders, I'm – I'm sore," he said. 

_The good thing about being a dog,_ Dudley thought, _Is I don’t_ have _to admit I understand what he's saying." After he reached the tip of Harry's cock, he used his tongue to push the foreskin back and forth, eventually exposing all the strong tastes and sensitive skin underneath._

_Why hadn't he realised smegma was _delicious_? _

_Harry was bucking. "Fuck!" he said. "Ow!" he said. Dudley pulled Harry's foreskin back an dforth a few more times, then stopped._

_It was Harry's turn to growl._

_So Dudley returned, and smelled something new: desire, still, but now mixed with something slightly briny. He let go._

_Harry's head was tossed to the side, eyes squeezed shut. Tears were leaking from between their lids._

_God, if Dudley had thought he lked power before, that wsa _nothing_ compared to the desire he had now to force the tears and come from his cousin. The lacing of lust into the stench of fear was irresistible. _

_Dogs, it seemed, didn't much care about the status of cousins._

_He went back to Harry's slit, stuck the thin edge of his tongue between crown and sleeve, and sucked at the cock that surrounded it like he was pulling water from a bowl. _Damn_ , it felt good to be a Mastiff! His own cock twitched, but it wasn't ready for more activity quite yet. _

_If it had been, Dudley had to admit, Harry's hole would be in for some definite trouble._

_But he felt Harry's bollocks tightening. He let go momentarily to give them some more attention, then laid his tongue to the underside of Harry's cock. He let it wiggle the foreskin back and forth, but kept the organ in his mouth._

_It was there, just as he'd wanted, when Harry's bitter seed erupted. Dudley let the cock bounce up and down between his teeth as it did so, and reveled in Harry's gasps each time his tender flesh met sharp canine teeth._

_It was unbelievably satisfying. When Harry was done ejaculating into Dudlye's mouth, Dudley stepped backward, then stretched beside the prone man and licked the side of his face. He liked the salt there._

_Harry curled into him well past the time his shudders turned into shivers. Every once in awhile, Dudley would use his nose ot nudge him fondly._

_Finally, Harry pulled away. Dudley whinged again. "Mm, don't worry, Duds. I'm just finding my wand," Harry said._

_Despite his desire nto to be sacked on Monday, Dudley couldn't help but hope it took Harry awhile to find it._

_He didn't much relish the conversation to come._

__

THE END


End file.
